Not I Wanted to be
by toolazytothink
Summary: "Our life maybe wasn't nice and happy like we wanted to be, but after I met you, I know I can be a happiest person in this world even though we won't be together in this life. Don't you feel the same?"


**Disclaimer**: The characters will not ever be mine...TT_TT but the story is mine!x)

**Warning:**This is yaoi! The main pair will be SasuNaru~, and This is un-beta'ed

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: "The Slaves"<strong>

**xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx**

The sun's light woke me up from my sleep. And, the first I noticed that the smell of perfume in this room is too strong that I wanna puke. The room was so bright in the morning because the room was fucking annoying pink, that I wanna get my eyes out. And the body next to me, heh, a devil in disguise.

Said the devil woke up from my grunt in the morning. Because, really, I was not too fond of the morning's sun. She woke and looked at me happily with her annoying smile.

"Sasuke, I love you" said the devil and then she kissed me like a needy bitch. And then, she got dressed like usual and left after she promised that she would come back tonight. Hell if I wanted she come. I wish she would die and be rotten in somewhere far away from here.

The room's door was closed. The devil left me alone in this room, the room who she gave for me when I came in this castle. Yeah, A Castle. The devil is a Princess of this Country, The Flower Country. And, I was her slave when she bought me three years ago.

* * *

><p>The morning woke me up from my dream. The dream was about my past, about when I had a freedom and lived smiling with my friends. Really, I missed them.<p>

I woke up from the bed and walked to the window to open the curtain. The window was too big, but I liked it because I could see the garden clearly and enjoyed the sun's light. Then, I closed my eyes unconsciously.

Not long after, I was startled when I felt the hands on my waist.

"Morning, love" said the owner of the hands on my waist. And then, she kissed me. The romantic kiss like the one you would do to someone you're in love with. But, believe it, we were far from lover.

"Morning!" I greeted back with my usual grin after the kiss. I felt that this day would better than…_SLAP!_

Well, maybe not.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled her to me. The eyes which was full of love, now was full of rage. Really, it wasn't my fault to begin with.

"King Minato never greet someone with goofy grin like a fool! You won't get breakfast and luch for today for your punishment! I will come back tonight! Don't forget what I said!" said her and leaved me alone in this room with closing the door loudly.

Well, that's suck. Even from woman, that slap was too hurt.

"Damn, what a hell to start the day…" chuckled me. It was funny, really. It wasn't like I had not eaten for a week before, so just a day, it wouldn't hurt me.

Princess Ino, a Princess of Plant Country which led by Yamanaka family, is brave and beautiful lady, but what a obsession she had. She loved a King of Wind Country, King Namikaze Minato who wad dead seventeen years ago.

I was found by Lady herself two years ago and taken to become a slave for her. No, she wasn't interested in me, she didn't aknowledge my existance. I was just a substitute for The King whom I never met before. She said my appearance and voice almost like him, so now I should behave like him, humph what a joke! But, I didn't have a choice, did I?

"Man, what a life!" I said to myself. But if I could say...

* * *

><p>Haruno Family, a family who led the Flower Country, had only a child,a heiress to be exact. She was Princess Sakura.<p>

"A beautiful and smart lady" "The brilliant one" "What a grace!" said people when they talked about her.

What a lie. She acted like an innocent out there, but a whore when she saw me. Always drooling and talking non-sense, what a fool and nuisance.

If my family wasn't mudered, if I wasn't fooled, then maybe I wasn't sold to be a slave and brought here. And I wouldn't met her forever in my life. But what could I say? This was my reality. Even though...

* * *

><p>""This is not like i wanted my life to be...""<p>

**TBC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:  
><strong>Hi! This is my first fanfic! Never thought that i publish it! My National Language isn't english, so please spare me!._.  
>So, please read and review!^_^ Thank you!<p>

*give me advice for better story...x)


End file.
